dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Il Hoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Il Hoon *'Nombre:' 일훈 / Il Hoon *'Nombre real:' 정일훈 / Jung Il Hoon *'Nombre japonés:' ジョンイルフン / Jon'irufun *'Apodos:' Michael. *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Productor, Actor, Bailarín, Compositor, Letrista, DJ y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment Dramas *Webtoon Hero - Tundra Show (2015) *PLAY GUIDE (tvN, 2013, Ep. 4) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) Cameo Ep. 4 *When A Man Loves (MBC, 2013) Cameo Ep.8 *Monstar (2012) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (2012) Reality shows * 2014: '''Golden Camera. * '''2014: '''Family's Dignity Full House. * '''2013: Pops in Seoul. * 2012: Pops in Seoul. * 2012: 'The Star. Programas de TV *'2012 - 2015: '(MBC) Weekly Idol (invitado regular) *'2015: Mystery Music Show. BROADCAST *'2015:' Mnet "I Can See Your Voice" (KST) (26/03/15) *'2014:' (KBS) Pit-A-Pat Romance, como MC (28.05.14) *'2013: '(MBC) Gangman Feel Dance. * 2013: 'Global We Got Married - Season 1 (20.05.13) * '''2012: ('BTC) Living in Cheongdamdong Programas de Radio *'''2013: Sim Sim Tapa (04/29/13, especial DJ junto a Min Hyuk) *'2013:' Starry Night Radio (23/09/2013) junto a Min Hyuk *'2013:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (23/09/2013) junto a Sohyun de 4minute * 2014: '''WGM TV (05.05.14) junto a Peniel Discografía '''Digital Single Colaboraciones *'2017:' Ji Sook & Jung Il Hoon - Baesisi *'2016:' CLC - Chamisma (feat. Il Hoon) *'2015: 'HyunA - Roll Deep (feat. Il Hoon) *'2014:' Su Bin (Dal★Shabet) - Just Pass (feat. Il Hoon) *'2013:' 2Yoon - Nightmare (feat. Il Hoon) *'2013:' G.NA - Oops! (feat. Il Hoon) *'2012:' HyunA - Unripe Apple (feat. Il Hoon) *'2012:' Ga Yoon- My Love By My Side (feat. Il Hoon) Vídeos Musicales *'2016:' CLC - Chamisma *'2015: 'HyunA - Roll Deep (feat. Il Hoon) *'2013:' 2Yoon - 24/7 *'2013:' G.NA - Oops! (feat. Il Hoon) Experiencia * Para BTOB: ** 2012 ** Escribió y compuso: Born to Beat - Mini Álbum "Born to Beat" ** Escribió y compuso: Insane - Mini Álbum "Born to Beat", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió y compuso: Imagine - Mini Álbum "Born to Beat" *** 2013 ** Escribió: Thriller - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Minhyuk ** Compuso: Why - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y Hyunsik ** Escribió: Catch Me - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió: Like a Crystal - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Compuso: Star - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Hyunsik y Minhyuk *** 2014 ** Escribió: You're So Fly - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y Tenzo & Tasco ** Escribió: Hope You're Doing Fine - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Minhyuk y E.ONE ** Escribió: Happening - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió y compuso: You're My Agel - Mini Álbum "Move" ** Escribió y compuso: Shake It! - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Hyunsik ** Escribió y compuso: Hello Mello - Mini Álbum "Beep Beep", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió: You Can Cry - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Minhyuk y Jerry.L ** Escribió y compuso: The Winter's Tale - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Hyunsik ** Escribió: One Sip - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y GOOD LIFE ** Escribió y compuso: Drink! - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Hyunsik ** Escribió: Because It's Christmas - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y FERDY *** 2015 ** Escribió: It's Okay - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió: One Man Show - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió y compuso: My Friend's Girlfriend - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Hyunsik ** Escribió: Her Over Flowers - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a FERDY ** Escribió: Open - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Minhyuk y Jerry.L ** Escribió: Insane (Acoustic Ver.) - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió y compuso: Everything is Good (Outro) - Álbum Completo "Complete" ** Escribió: Heart Attack - Mini Álbum "I Mean", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió y compuso: Neverland - Mini Álbum "I Mean" ** Escribió y compuso: All Are Wolves Except Me - Mini Álbum "I Mean" *** 2016 ** Escribió: So Pretty - Mini Álbum "Remember That" ** Escribió y compuso: Empty Space - Mini Álbum "Remember That", junto a IL ** Escribió: I'll Be Your Man - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y Hyunsik ** Escribió y compuso: Drunk - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a IL ** Escribió: Boring (Send a Poke to Me) - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Yes I Am - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y FERDY ** Escribió y compuso: Come On Over - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a IL ** Escribió: Love You Forever - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik, Changsub, Eunkwang y Sungjae *** 2017 ** Escribió: Just Say It - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik y EDEN ** Escribió y compuso: Movie - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a IL ** Escribió: About Time - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió: Rock N' Hiphop - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Someday - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik y EDEN ** Escribió: Missing You - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik y EDEN ** Escribió y compuso: My Lady - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a IL ** Escribió: Red Lie - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik y FERDY ** Escribió: Blowin' Up - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, y Hyunsik ** Escribió: NaNaNa - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Dreaming - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Guitar (Stroke of Love) - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Running Into Breakup - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió y compuso: Fly Away - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a IL ** Escribió: Finale: Our Concert - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y FERDY * Para otros artistas: ** Escribió: Oppa's Friend para CLC ** Escribió: Opening the Window para CLC ** Escribió y compuso: Hide And Seek para CLC ** Escribió: Please Give Me Caffe Mocha para CLC ** Escribió y compuso: Beautiful para PENTAGON * Para programas: ** Escribió y compuso: Hush! para MIXNINE Curiosidades * Grupo Kpop: '''BTOB. ** '''Posición: Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín * Familia: Padre, madre y hermana mayor (JOO). * Fanclub: 'Hanas. Esto es porque Il (primero en coreano) se empareja con Hana (número uno en coreano) y para él sus fans son las primeras. *'Educación: **Seongteo Elementary School. **Bongeun High School. **Hanlim Multi Arts High School (Graduado el 07 de Febrero de 2013) **Departamento de Teatro en Korea College of Media Arts (Actualmente). *'Especialidades:' Rap, composición. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Dynamic Duo. *'Lema: "'Primero lo pruebo y lo veo." * Primer amor: Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, se unió a un grupo de boy scouts porque la chica que le gustaba era girlscout y quería pasar tiempo con ella. Esto no terminó bien, ya que descubrió que la chica, estaba enamorada de un chico mayor de otra tropa.'' '' * Cuando compone, se inspira en las situaciones o experiencias que tuvo en el pasado, sino se imagina otro IlHoon (otro él). *No le gusta el skinship. * En secret box le preguntaron: "¿Hay alguna cosa que no te guste de tu compañía?" el respondió un poco nervioso: "Es nuestro primer año, así que... no tengo nada malo que decir... ah si... es cierto... gracias" * En Weekly Idol tuvo que abrazar a los demás miembros por atrás y besar al maknae pero este dio vuelta la cabeza y se besaron en los labios. *Bajó mucho de peso después de su debut. * Lo primero que mira en una mujer, es el cabello, porque éste muestra una imagen de la persona (según él). *Solían llamarlo "Golden Hair Ilhonnie" por su cabello rubio y largo durante las promociones de "I Only Know Love." *Es el más extrovertido en los programas de variedad entre los siete miembros. Se ha hecho muy famoso debido a sus apariciones especiales en varios programas. *Es un invitado regular del programa de variedades de MBC, Weekly Idol. * Es la mascota principal de Weekly Idol. * En un programa de radio mencionó que si saliera en We Got Married le gustaría que su pareja fuera Bomi de Apink. *Tiene varios lunares: uno en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda, en el estómago, en la oreja derecha, otro en la parte izquierda de su cuello, y una línea de lunares que abarca desde su frente hasta la parte inferior de su mejilla. * Es el creador y mayor exponente del Gwiyomi Player-Cutie Player en Weekly Idol, el cual muchos artistas han imitado. * Odia los mosquitos. * Tiene gran fluidez para hablar, conoce muchos proverbios y cuatro idiomas. * Tiene un tatuaje en el pecho que dice "NADIE PUEDE SER COMO DIOS" en español, acompañado de dos flores. * Realizó una parodia de "Let it go". * Le preguntaron "cuál era el estilo de ropa que tuvo que usar y no le agradó'' y por respeto a su estilista dijo: "ella pone todo su esfuerzo para vestirme y peinarme bien, así que, me ha gustado todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí" * Las Melodys vieron llorar a lhoon por primera vez en el primer concierto de BTOB. * Le dijeron que expresara en cinco palabras lo que significaba MELODY para él y respondió: ''ellas son mis angeles" * En un TVCUBE dijo a sus fans "su amor nos da apoyo y fuerza, las quiero mucho a todos Melodys" * El 10 de Diciembre en el programa "Vitamin", Ilhoon fue advertido de estar potencialmente en riesgo de padecer cáncer de pulmón, dado a la gran falta de Vitamina D en su cuerpo. * Tiene una cachorra llamada Tori y una llamada Ddalang. * En Weekly Idol, IlHoon fue obligado a comer pollo de la boca de Coni, lo cual odia. * Participó en la composición de las canciones "Please give me Cafe Mocha" y "Open window" del álbum debut de CLC. * IlHoon dio en Instagram su opinión de una persona que usa el bastón de selca por primera vez. * Se hizo una cirugía ocular para corregir su miopía. * Tiene tres huellas de perro tatuadas en su muñeca. *Tiene también la fecha "1004" tatuada bajo su pecho, siendo esta su fecha de cumpleaños y significando "Ángel". * Hizo su debut como actor protagonista en un drama de variedades. * Su nombre en inglés es "Michael", ya que "Ilhoon" es el equivalente en Corea. Le gusta mucho este nombre, así que lo suele utilizar a menudo, como por ejemplo en su Instagram. * Recientemente se volvió a tatuar, esta vez en el antebrazo. * Es bastante cercano a su compañera de agencia HyunA, Ilhoon dice que trabajar con noona siempre es divertido. Durante sus regresos musicales le brinda mucho su apoyo. * Tras la cercanía de BTOB con Apink, él ha demostrado ser uno de sus mayores fans, además es bastante cercano a Bomi ya que ambos trabajaron juntos en Weekly Idol. Recientemente durante la emisión del aniversario de Weekly Idol, donde ambos participaron, Ilhoon expresó lo mucho que le gustaría volver a trabajar con Bomi en el programa. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Jeong Han de SEVENTEEN y Yu Ju de GFRIEND. *Compuso la canción pre-lanzamiento de PENTAGON, beautiful. Enlaces *Twitter * Instagram Galería Jung Il Hoon 01.PNG Jung Il Hoon 02.jpg Jung Il Hoon 03.jpg Jung Il Hoon 05.jpg Jung Il Hoon 08.jpg Jung Il Hoon 09.jpg Jung Il Hoon 10.jpg Illhoon 08.jpg Videografía MV Jisook, Ilhoon(지숙, 일훈) Baesisi(배시시)| Ji Sook & Ilhoon - Baesisi Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KBailarín